


lost in a cloud (luxury isn’t much without you)

by stargazerinlilac



Series: byakuya togami & makoto naegi [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, One (1) sexual comment because damn it byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerinlilac/pseuds/stargazerinlilac
Summary: togami has a surprise.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: byakuya togami & makoto naegi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192
Collections: mhm





	lost in a cloud (luxury isn’t much without you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello again
> 
> as a togami kin i had to finally post my many, many naegami drafts.
> 
> prepare for more, i love them so much
> 
> follow my instagram so i can talk to you all! @stargazerinlilac

The first thing he noticed that was strange was the moving truck in front of their home. Makoto’s heart skipped a beat, the terrifying thought of Byakuya suddenly throwing him out and leaving him alone again, that their love was fake and that all they had built together was just a sham-

“Naegi.” 

He gets shaken out of his thoughts, eyes looking up to meet Byakuya’s blue ones. Unintentionally, he gets caught up in them; the carefully guarded affection shining through the icy blue just for Makoto, his ever-pristine glasses that make him look so sophisticated and smart and like something out of a fantasy..

“B-byakuya! I didn’t think you’d be home by now.” Makoto stutters in the beginning of the sentence, cursing the habit in his mind as he does it. 

“I had to oversee a delivery here at home. How was your day?”

Delivery? That piques Makoto’s interest; what could be so important that Byakuya himself has to come down early for it? It's only the afternoon, barely 4 o’ clock. 

“Uhm, it was alright.” He shrugs. “I got a head start on a work assignment and got some groceries.” Makoto neglects to mention the two hours spent lazing around the house, what Byakuya doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. “But what’s the package?”

His lover nods, a faint smile tugging at his lips. “I’m pleased to hear it.” Makoto breaks into a comfortable grin of his own, the hard-earned ease of their conversation filling his heart with love. “As for the package, it should be ready to inspect upstairs.” He touches Makoto’s shoulder, effortlessly leading him to walk beside him before sliding his hand down to Makoto’s waist and staying there. 

Makoto leans in slightly, bumping his head against his shoulder. They walk into their home together just as a mover comes by to talk to Byakuya. He hands him a check and thanks him for their efficiency and suddenly they’re alone again. 

Byakuya stands there for a moment before turning to Makoto, gaze scrutinizing him. Makoto blinks, he’s never really been able to predict Byakuya. 

It's a pleasant surprise, when Byakuya leans in to kiss him now they’re alone. He cups Makoto’s cheek, thumb gently rubbing his skin. 

“Missed you.” Makoto says, once they break apart. 

Byakuya seems unable to rein in his usual smirk, but its not without fondness as he looks down at Makoto.

“A rather pleasant fact that I’m here currently, then.” Which is a roundabout way of him saying that he missed Makoto, too. 

Maybe he should start writing a  _ Byakuya Togami To English Dictionary _ , but that would mean other people get to understand him; and the little jealous part of his brain doesn’t quite like that. 

Makoto nudges him, “C’mon, now I’m curious about the package!” He starts to head towards their bedroom, Byakuya confidently walking behind him as he goes up the stairs. He feels the intent stare as he climbs the steps, and can’t resist a little joke. “Are you looking at my behind?!”

Without a pause, Byakuya arrogantly replies; “Of course, I always admire beautiful things.”

He can’t help but giggle, the straightforward appraisal of his  _ ass  _ of all things is ridiculous to him. A squeak escapes him as he races up the stairs, Byakuya meeting him at a more leisurely pace. 

“The package should be in our bedroom now.” Byakuya says, his expression serious. 

Makoto pauses,  _ Bedroom? _ He feels a blush come to his cheeks. “It’s not like-  _ that _ ? is it? Right, ‘Kuya?” He asks, a hint of nervous excitement in his voice. 

Byakuya chuckles. “Technically speaking, yes. But its hardly anything absurd, disregard your vulgar thoughts.” He places his hand on the doorknob, gesturing to Makoto. “Go ahead.”

He opens the door to their bedroom, revealing-

A new bed? A much bigger one, certainly,  _ much  _ bigger. They had a queen, which was just fine with Makoto, but this looked like a California King, endless and soft. 

He takes in the new look of their bedroom before smiling at Byakuya, taking a few running steps and jumping face-first into the soft grey duvet. He spreads his arms and legs out, like making a snow angel and finds that his limbs are nowhere close to the edge. 

He feels a weight on the corner of the bed, Byakuya sitting down calmly. “I presume you like it, if your enthusiastic response is anything to go by.”

Makoto sits up, turning to face his fiancé. They’re about a metre and a half apart now, and that’s when he realizes that as glorious as a huge bed is, now they’re further apart. 

His sudden displeasure must show on his face, because Byakuya’s eyes squint ever so slightly behind his glasses. 

“Something wrong, angel?”

Makoto laughs softly at his own ridiculousness. He tugs Byakuya closer, small hands gripping onto a nice, black suit. Byakuya goes willingly, adjusting himself as they lay down next to each other. Makoto quickly snuggles into his chest, arms wrapping around his torso and feeling Byakuya’s stable heartbeat. 

“I like it a lot, Kuya, I really do.” Makoto says, voice soft. “But at night we have to hold on tight to each other, okay? I don’t want to wake up in the morning across the room from you because of it.”

Makoto’s fondness for waking up in his embrace is no secret, many days have been started later due to his shy insistence on cuddles. 

Byakuya casually strokes his back, eyes taking in every expression and emotion Makoto has. “I see.” He says, a small smirk gracing his features. “We can’t have that, can we?”

Makoto shakes his head, giggles filling the quiet room as he presses into his chest. “Nope. We can’t.” He giggles, before retreating to a smile. “I liked the surprise though, both the bed and you coming home early.”

He lifts his head, meeting Byakuya’s intent gaze. “Love you always,” Makoto says, certain as always. 

Byakuya lets a small smile shine through. “Always,” He says, making Makoto grin in pure love and joy, “Always, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> they’re cute and in love okay
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! there’s more naegami on the way so just stay tuned :)
> 
> follow me on instagram so i can learn more about you all - @stargazerinlilac
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
